Revoltion was her name
by lily23
Summary: They said they'd be friends forever. But now everythings changed. Now she's back, and it's up to her to fix everything. Ik rs ak ss sm
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…Kagome does…and I don't own Bikini Kill, "Rebel Girl" either.

_That girl thinks she's the queen of the neighborhood_

Kagome got on her bike. She had come back. Her friends might have changed…But…

_She's got the hottest trike in town_

…She hadn't. It was up to her to get her friends back.

_That girl, she holds her head up so high_

They had separated. After she moved. The first person she saw was Kikyo. Her cousin. She had become a Goth…no surprise there…but she and Ayame were fighting…What the heck is going on!

_I think I wanna be her best friend_

Ayame was a cheerleader. Not a snobby one. It's just her friends were fighting.

_Rebel Girl Rebel Girl_

Sango was a punk. Miroku was a lecher. Inuyasha was a prep.

_Rebel Girl you are the queen of my world_

It seemed her life was going on a downward spiral.

_Rebel Girl Rebel Girl_

She had to get them back and knew how. She had to make them remember.

_I think I wanna take you home, I wanna try on your clothes too_

Then she saw Rin she ran up to the girl and grabbed her hand, "Come on Rin."

"Kagome!" was the reply.

_When she talks, I hear the revolution_

The whole school turned at the name. They all knew who _she _was.

_In her hips, there's revolution_

Kagome Higurashi. The one who beat up jerks. The defender of the week. The hero. The friend to all but her enemies. The rebel.

_When she walks, the revolution's coming_

A revolution was coming…

_In her kiss, I taste the revolution_

The preps stared. The Goths ignored her. The silents stayed silent. The punks looked indifferent. And no one made a sound.

_Rebel Girl..._

Rin and I were alone…

_That girl thinks she's the queen of the neighborhood_

...our friends did not come…

_I got news for you_

But that was okay because it was just the beginning

_SHE IS!_

The next day at lunch…

_They say she's a dyke, but I know_

Two preps, Ayame not included, came up to us and started bitching at us.

_She is my best friend_

I beat the shit out of them.

_Rebel Girl Rebel Girl Rebel Girl Rebel Girl_

I looked around the table and saw my friends.

_I really like you, I really love you_

Souten came over to us..

_I really wanna be your best friend_

She ate lunch…No one said a word

_Love you like a sister always_

Soon Kikyo, Sango, and Ayame joined us, ignoring the looks of their "friends."

_Soul sister, blood sister_

We were all together again, and..

_Please be my rebel girl_

The revolution… it had begun…

Okay It was really short.

As for that button at the bottom left corner. There a couple rules.

1.No flames –if so I will have vengence-

2.No saying it sucks cause if it does no one's making you read it

3.i'll except quotes and things to put in the story

4.If there is any helpful critism I'll except that.

5.Also no review means no update


	2. i've got a plan

Hi I don't own Inuyasha

This Chapter is for Inuyashafan.

Next Day before Class

Ayame, Rin, Kagome, Sango, and Souten were sitting on the bench. Kagome was in the middle. Sango and Rin were on either side of her. Ayame was sitting next to Rin, and Souten was leaning against Ayame's legs.

"So How guys been doing? Sango, are you an Miroku still dating?" Kagome asked casually.

"Hell No!"

"Rin, are you still hanging with icey ass"

"No"

"Souten, do you still like Shippo?"

"That Ninny no way!"

"Ayame, are you still play soccer with Kouga?"

"No way in hell"

"So Why not? What happened?" Kagome asked

"After you left… Everything Changed," Rin said.

"Yeah first Inuyasha left. He only hung out with us because of you." Ayame continued.

_Who would want to hang with you girls anyway._

"The Sesshoumaru decided her was too old to hang out with Rin." Sango said.

I have no time for you children 

"Since no one was there to walk Shippou over to the meeting place, he stopped coming over." Souten said.

Bye Souten 

"And then-" Sango started.

"let me guess Miroku and you broke up and he left," Kagome cut in.

"Yeah," Sango answered.

"Well, I have a plan."

----- --------------------- ------------------------ ----------------------------- -------------------------

Mwahahahahah what is Kagome's plan


End file.
